Admítelo
by Zarite
Summary: Diego en realidad no sabe lo que le sucede, sin embargo no puede dejar de preocuparse por esa maldita gatita.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Ice Age no me pertenecen._

**A**dmítelo.

De alguna forma había algo que le molestaba a Diego, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no intentar saltar al agua y buscarla, intentaba clavar con todas sus fuerzas sus uñas en el hielo y no moverse, pero no podía, sus patas corrían de un lado a otro buscando consuelo y no sabía la razón.

Dio otra vuelta y Sid le miro de reojo mientras sus labios parecían estirarse en una sonrisa burlona, pero Diego lo descarto porque Sid no podía dar _esa_ sonrisa, era demasiado estúpido siquiera para pensar que había otra sonrisa aparte de la suya, sin embargo Manny no era estúpido y menos aún tan corto de entendederas como Sid.

—¿Qué pasa tío? —pregunto el mamut mientras le seguía con la mirada.

—No lo entiendo. —confeso entre dientes Diego mientras le miraba. —No tengo hambre, no estoy herido, pero no puedo…—soltó un gruñido.

—¿No puedes dejar de preocuparte por esa dientes de sable, no?

Diego le mira con confusión, casi rayando a burla hasta que al final suelta un resoplido.

—Estás enamorado amigo. —dice Manny, inflándose ante semejante evidencia. Diego ríe.

Dios, porque le parece realmente gracioso.

¿Enamorado de esa maldita _gatita_ que le ponía los pelos de punta?

_Nah_.

—No seas tonto. —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sus uñas se clavan con más fuerzas en el hielo y luego gira, deslizándose en la soledad.

¿Enamorado?

Vamos a ver, Diego no era un romanticón empedernido, es más, Diego no recuerda haber tenido siquiera una relación con una hembra, nunca llamó su atención ciertamente, hasta que conoció a esa _gatita_. No es que ella fuera realmente bella—vamos, admítelo Diego—pero tenía cierto encanto. Era fuerte, era fiera, no se dejaba doblegar ante nadie, y Dios, tenía una mirada.

Diego resoplo con un gruñido. Esa maldita gatita. Como se atreviera a morir…

El Diente de sable se dejo caer en el hielo y gruño irritado, cómo odiaba no saber que tenía. Pero algo era seguro, todo era por _Shira_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Ice Age no me pertencen. _

**A**dmítelo.

Shira de alguna forma no puede dejar de pensar en cosas horribles, en qué sucedería si solo él no le estuviera esperando, tendiéndole una pata para irse con él, qué sucedería si le estaba engañando, mintiendo, por favor pensó, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez se dijo mientras sus colmillos relucían, miró fijamente esperando, esperando con mucha impaciencia mientras su mente trabajaba, si él le dejaba tirada tenía que buscar una nueva manada, porque estaba segura que si el capitán Tripa se enteraba de su engaño la expulsaría—si es que antes no la mataba y la tiraba a mar—, gruño y espero el final. El mamut estaba luchando con su capitán y no estaba ayudándole, mierda, todos se darían cuenta, todos irían a por ella y la matarían y todo por ese _mierda_ de Dientes de sable, porque le creyó, porque pensó que podría creer en alguien, porque imagino que no tendría miedo de cerrar los ojos al dormir esperando un boicot, mierda Shira pensó furiosamente, la has cagado.

Sin embargo en la espesa niebla que empezaba a acumularse distinguió una figura, su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¡Salta Shira!

Sus ojos se abrieron con sobresalto, miró su alrededor, el barco que había vuelto a hacer su capitán se estaba derrumbando, deshaciéndose rápidamente, echo otro vistazo y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su corazón gritaba _libertad_, _libertad_, y cuando consiguió su cometido soltó una risa, llena de vida que no pensaba que tenía, sin esa amargura que tenía antes, solo una libertad que le gustaba.

Diego le miro, miro tan fijamente que Shira se irguió y le miro de igual forma.

—¿Todavía puedo entrar en la manada? —pregunto. Diego sonrió burlonamente.

—Por supuesto que sí _gatita_.

—¡No me llames gatita!

Dio media vuelta y se despidió de su capitán que no estaba por los alrededores, se despidió de cada uno mentalmente y pensó, estoy en una manada, una manada que no intentara nada contra mí.

Finalmente giro para encarar a Diego.

—Tres mamut, dos perezosos y dos tigres dientes de sable, ¿Eh?

Diego estiro sus labios en una sonrisa burlesca.

—Parece el comienzo de un mal chiste.

Shira asintió.

Sí, parecía el comienzo de un mal chiste.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Ice Age no me pertenecen._

Diego gruñe, muerde, refunfuña, porque no lo entiende. Aun no lo entiende y eso lo exaspera. Ella esta ahí, esta mirando al horizonte como lamentándose, como preguntándose qué diablos hace en una manada tan tonta como la suya, y eso a Diego le hiere el orgullo, le hace dar un picor cerca de su corazón y su primer impulso es gruñir, como un animal sin control. Sin embargo ella no le mira, ni siquiera se burla, mira tan fijamente el horizonte y las patas delanteras de Diego dan dos pasos lentos, desconfiados.

—¿Tanto deseas marcharte? —pregunta al fin, con toque triste y resentido. Shira parpadea, repite la acción en tres ocasiones hasta que al final comprende, gira abruptamente, con furia creciendo en su pecho y mira a Diego que espera una lucha verbal.

—¿Tu no lo entiendes verdad? —dice Shira bajando la voz, mirando de reojo a otro lado, Diego parpadea. —¿Qué vas a saber tú? —al final se pregunta mientras ríe con chispa de amargura.

Diego aprieta su mandíbula y sus colmillos le dañan, pero la mirada perdida y triste de Shira le daña más. Es _tan_ rara. Tanto que Diego no entiende la razón de su tristeza y miedo en su mirada.

La hembra gira.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta Diego, apretando sus zarpas en la tierra. Shira gira, gira rápidamente mientras su zarpa choca contra la cara del Diente de sable, al final Diego siente dolor físico y ella se aleja.

Diego no entiende, no _razona_, no piensa, solo siente que algo no va bien, siente que si no actúa ella se marchara sin siquiera despedirse, siente que Shira se esta perdiendo entre sus recuerdos llenos de amargura y no lo ve a él. Diego le mira, evalúa, pero Shira no lo ve, es como si una venda estuviera en sus ojos.

Diego suelta aire de su boca y ve alejarse a Shira. Diego no sabe, Shira tampoco sabe, pero hay algo _ahí_.


End file.
